The Isabella Cullen Story
by NerdyLittleRed15
Summary: A four year old Isabella is found in her home in the woods by Jasper and Emmett after her parents murder. She quickly becomes attached to them and eventually the other Cullens as well. This is her story of love, pain, family, and trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's POV**

We just moved again today, from Alaska to Forks. Why? Because I am weak. I couldn't control my thirst, I couldn't control myself. I was powerless to the blood lust I felt when near those humans. And now Rose is off somewhere being pissed and probably thinking of ways to kill me. Carlisle found a new job easily, what with his skills, who wouldn't hire him. Edward was brooding in his room as usual. Emmett was being, well Emmett, nothing could bring him down. Esme was being motherly trying to comfort me and everyone else. And Alice, my sweet Alice, she tried to comfort me best she could. But they all felt a bit of annoyance for me, I could feel it, no matter how well they though they hid it. So that leads me to now, running in the dense forest of Forks. Looking for my next meal, animal of course.

"Hey, bro, mind if I join you? I'm in the mood for some grizzly!", I heard Emmett yell.

"Ya, sure, just don't scare off all the animals like last time.", I relented.

I just wanted to be alone and wallow in self pity. But that's never an option with Emmett around. I continued to run with Emmett behind me. Suddenly, Emmett came to a complete stop behind me. I made a quick stop and turned in my heel to face him. I walked towards him with a confused look on my face.

"You don't smell that?", He asked.

I stopped walking and sniffed. Blood, lots of blood. But it didn't appeal to me. It was stale, spilt awhile ago. But there was a fresh scent, which meant they were still alive.

"C'mon, I'm ok, let's check it out.", I told him. I felt his doubt but we continued on. Following the scent, we came across a secluded, small, two story house. The scent of stale blood was strong. Emmett looked at me.

"Are you sure you're good. We can call Carlisle.", he said

"Nah, man, it's stale, it doesn't appeal to me at all.", I explained to him. If it was anyone else with me they wouldn't have trusted me. But Emmett, he always believed in me. More than Alice sometimes.

As we got closer, I heard a heartbeat. I look at Emmett, silently asking him if he heard it to, he nodded.

We rushed inside the house and all I saw was red. Blood was covering every inch of the living room. And in the corner were two mangled up bodies. I heard sniffling in a nearby closet and slowly walked over to check inside. Emmett was still looking around the room, he didn't notice me. I opened up the door, it made a loud creaking sound and inside was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen.

A tiny girl around the age of two or three was inside. Her clothes spattered with, what I'm assuming were her parents, blood and her mahogany colored hair matted with dried blood. She had scratches all over her arms and a huge gash on her forehead that was still bleeding. But I was too worried for the girl to feel the bloodlust. I heard Emmett come up behind me.

She looked up at me with tear filled, chocolate brown, innocent eyes.

"P-please. Please d-don't hurt me.", she stuttered in the sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"It's alright darlin', I won't hurt ya, I'm here to help. My names Jasper, this is my brother Emmett.", I told her in a hushed voice. Didn't wanna scare the little thing.

"I'm Isabella. Are my parents in heaven with grandma and grandpa?", she questioned. My heart broke for the little girl.

"Ya. Ya, darlin' they are. But they're happy now, and they're gonna be watchin' over ya.", I told her.

She smiled at me and promptly fainted. I grabbed her before her head could bang against the floor. I picked her up like a baby and took her out of the closet. Emmett came up to me to get a closer look at her.

"We should take her to the hospital.", he said. I quickly agreed and we ran to Forks Hospital, where Carlisle worked. As soon as we got there he was waiting for us with a bed for me to put her in. I gave him a weird look.

"Alice.", he stated.

That was all he said before leaving with Isabella. Leaving me and Emmett behind. I could feel Emmett's pain and my own as she was rolled away from us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabella's POV**

I don't remember anything that happened before I was in the closet. I just remember screaming through the doors, and Mommy and Daddy yelling for me to stay quiet and hidden. I was scared. And then everything went black. I dreamed of my Mommy tucking me in while Daddy read me a story, just like every other night. But this time it was different. Suddenly they vanished and I was left alone. I kept screaming for them to come back but they wouldn't.

Then I woke up to the darkness of the closet. I started to cry. I want my Mommy and Daddy. But they told me to stay here. I knew better than to ignore them. So I stayed inside, crying.

Eventually I heard the door open and footsteps coming near me. I started to shake more. What if whatever made my Mommy and Daddy scared came back for me? I tried to stay quiet, really I did, but I couldn't help it. The door opened with a loud creak. I saw a blonde man with long curly hair and golden eyes looking at me. He looked pretty. He also scared me a little.

"P-please. Please d-don't hurt me.", my lip trembled as I spoke.

"It's alright darlin', I won't hurt ya, I'm here to help. My names Jasper, this is my brother Emmett.", the man told me in a funny accent. He sounded like the cowboys in the movies Daddy always watches. I know Mommy and Daddy always tell me not to trust strangers but for some reason I felt I could trust these two guys.

"I'm Isabella. Are my parents in heaven with grandma and grandpa?", somehow I just knew Mommy and Daddy weren't here anymore. But I just needed to hear it out loud.

"Ya. Ya, darlin' they are. But they're happy now, and they're gonna be watchin' over ya.", the man, Jasper, said. I smiled up at him. And then everything went black again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was in a bright, white, room. I began to panic. Where was Jasper? Where was Emmett? I heard a strange beeping coming from beside my bed. Then a man with short blonde hair and golden eyes ran in. He scared me. I didn't know him. Where was Jasper and Emmett? I need them here.

"Hey there, my names Carlisle, I'm your doctor, I believe you know my sons, Emmett and Jasper.", so he knew them, maybe he can help me find Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm Isabella. Mr. Doctor Car- Carl- your names to hard to say!", I was a little frustrated now, "Do you know where Emmett and Jasper are?", I question him. He is their Daddy, he must know where they are!

"They're in the other room, sweetie, waiting for you to open your eyes.", he smiled at me. I didn't completely trust him quite yet, he's keeping me from my Jasper and Emmett!

"Can you call them? Please?", I whispered.

I'm scared.

Before he could answer me, I saw the door being thrown open and a flash of blonde, curly hair, before I was lifted up and squeezed in a hug. The blonde hair tickled my face and I giggled.

"Jasper!" I laughed, then I realized something, "You left me!", I accused him, pulling back. I saw his smile drop into a sad face.

"I'm so sorry, Angel, Carlisle had to check on that cut on your forehead.", he said.

Wait, cut? I lifted my hand to my head and felt something covering it. I must have pressed too hard, because all of a sudden pain exploded though out my head. I felt my eyes water.

"Owie.", I cried.

Jasper hugged me tighter while the pain faded. I'm not gonna touch that again. Jasper pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I really am sorry, darlin'.", he told me.

"It's okay, just don't leave me again!", I smiled up at him. He smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! A lot of people were kinda confused about Isabella. Things like 'shes seems a lot older than 2 or 3' and 'Her age and maturity are unrealistic". Well, hopefully this chapter clears some things up. Remember! Jasper said she LOOKED around 2 or 3. **

**Thank y'all and enjoy the chapter :D**

**Oh! And Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. I'm just a 15 year old girl enjoying her books and writing Fan fictions! .**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

After Carlisle wheeled Isabella away something in me ached. I know Jasper felt it too. This little Angel had changed us. She made me feel as if I had to protect her no matter what. And I knew I would. I would find those people who did this to her and make them feel all the pain that she felt.

We waited for about four hours before she woke up. I let Jasper go in there with her first. He was the one who found her after all. I stayed back in the waiting room, hearing her giggling. After she accepted Jasper's apology I decided to go in.

"Hey, I'm sorry too, Angel, I didn't want to leave you either, but we had to.", I told her.

She just smiled at me, showing her deep dimples and ran on the bed in to my waiting arms. I twirled her around, cherishing the sound of her bell like laugh.

"Just don't leave me again and you're forgiven!", she yelled.

"I won't.", I told her.

"Promise?" She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Promise.", I smiled.

I felt Jasper radiating his love for her around the room. An awkward cough broke up our little moment up. We turned around to look at Carlisle and I felt Isabella's arms tighten around my neck as she hid behind her long hair, which one of the nurses, thankfully, cleaned from all the blood. How could she be so attached to us and fear Carlisle, the most loving and caring man in the world?

"She's okay to leave the hospital but there's a slight problem.", he told us.

"I have no one left.", Isabella stated. We all looked at her.

"Yes. Little Isabella here has no other relatives to go to.", he said.

"Can't she live with us?", I asked.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper nod his head. Carlisle looked at us both and let out a smile.

"I would love that, boys, but we need to let the others know and maybe have them come over here too. To visit Isabella." I almost forgot about the others. No doubt Edward would be in one of his moods.

I felt Isabella moving around and saw her stretch her arms out to Jasper. I handed her over to him without a fight and immediately her hand went up to his curls and she twirled one around her finger. I smiled at her as did Jasper.

"We also need to have an agent that's working hers and her parents case come by for us to legally adopt her. She's only four but she also needs a say in this matter, her mind is quite developed.", I was shocked.

This tiny little girl was four. She was way too small. Was that unhealthy? I voiced my concerns aloud.

"Well, she's almost five. But, yes she is rather small for her age but I assure you, it's nothing to worry about. She is completely healthy.", thank God for Carlisle.

Isabella was currently asleep on Jasper's shoulder. He laid her down on the bed while we called the others to come over to the hospital.

* * *

When they finally came Isabella was awake and sitting on my lap. She goes back and forth between me and Jasper every few minutes. They all managed to pile in Isabella's room and each took a seat on a chair by the window sill. Alice was bouncing in her seat while Esme and Rosalie both looked lovingly at the little girl in my lap, and Edward for once looked, not brooding, not exactly happy, but not brooding. That was a good sign. Isabella started wiggling around in my lap and I took that as a sign to pass her over to Jasper who immediately settled her in his lap and her little hand flew up to his curls as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Alright. We called everyone here to talk about Isabella,", Carlisle started, "she was brought in earlier by these two while they were hunting and they found her home with her parents dead and her hiding in the closet. She has no other relatives she can go to and as you can see she has already attached herself to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett here, suggested she were to live with us. And considering the circumstances I've decided that we will all tell her our family secret and let her decide on whether or not she wishes to live with us. And after she has given us an answer our family will vote on her staying.", Carlisle said.

Jasper passed Isabella back to me and she grabbed my hand in her little one and played with my fingers, too innocent for her own good.

"You all have a secret?", she whispered in my ear, unaware that everyone could hear her.

"Yup, we sure do. But were gonna let you in on it.", I whispered back to her.

"Really?", she looked at me with her big doe eyes.

"Really.", I told her.

"Angel,", Jasper started, "you see, we're not exactly normal. Can you tell that there's something different about us all?", he asked her.

She looked around the room.

"Eyes,", she whispered, "you all have weird eyes. And you're cold.", she looked at me.

"That's right, Angel, we're different, we are not like you. Have you ever heard of vampires?", Jasper asked her.

"Mhmm,", she hummed, "I used to watch Buffy all the time!", she giggled.

There were chuckles all around the room. Even from Edward! I saw him roll his eyes.

"Well, we're vampires too, Angel, but the good kind we won't ever hurt you, we only drink from animals.", Jasper told her.

"Really? You won't hurt me?", she asked him.

"Never, darlin', never.", he whispered.

"Okay!", she said

"Okay?", Jasper was confused as was everyone else.

"Okay. I know you won't hurt me. You saved me. Why would you save me just to hurt me. I trust you, Jazzy. And you too, Emmy.", she told us.

I was amazed that this little three year old could be so sweet and smart. She reached out to Jasper who scooped her up in his arms and held her too him.

She was going to change all our lives.

* * *

**Well, I'm really new to this whole fan fiction thing, criticism is more than welcome. I'd love to hear y'all's opinion. Flames are okay. This whole thing was just to help me become a better writer. Thanks for reading, guys. I'm gonna be posting as much as possible so bare with me.**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	4. Chapter 4

**The long awaited Chapter Four!**

**Read, my lovelies, and Review!**

**Please**

**OH! I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight!**

**Stephanie Meyer has the privilege!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The little Angel was currently in Emmett's arms sleeping. She's refused to let either of us out of her sight. Who could blame her, with what she's gone through? After knowing our secret she still wants to stay with us. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I love her already though, and judging by Emmett's emotions, he does too. The only matter left was the family's votes.

"Alright, now that you all have heard everything, it is time to put it to a vote. My vote is yes, she needs a family. We can give her that.", Carlisle told them.

"My vote is yes," Rosalie said, "she's all alone in this world. Just like all of us once were. She'd fit in perfectly with our family."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I've seen her happy with us. It's meant to be! My vote is yes!", Alice of course.

"My vote is also yes, for the obvious reasons. She needs a family, somebody who can care for her and love her. We can do that.". Esme, ever loving and sweet.

Everyone had voted except for Edward. He looked deep in thought. After a few minutes he looked up at us.

"My vote is yes. She has no where else to go, and I've seen kids that go to foster care. She'd never make it. She can stay.", Edward said.

We all gaped at him. I thought for sure he'd say no. He has surprised us all today. Wait! Angel can stay!

"Angel, ya hear that you can stay with us!", Emmett shouted.

"Really? I can? I get to stay with you and Emmett?", she looked up at me from Emmett's arms.

"Ya, Angel. Ya, you can stay with us.", I smiled at her.

She gave Emmett a huge hug as she squealed. Emmett let out a booming laugh. She turned and stretched her arms towards me. I snatched her up with a laugh and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. Her giggles echoed throughout the room. We all laughed with her. Even Edward.

* * *

Carlisle has already called the social worker so we can make Angel officially a Cullen. As for now, while we waited, the family was getting to know Isabella, after introductions were made of course. She was sitting on her bed holding Emmett's hand while everyone coddled her. She was feeling a little scared and annoyed. She obviously didn't completely trust everyone yet, apart from me and Emmett. Every time she looked at us, all she felt was love and trust.

"You'll love you new home, Isabella! We already have a room set up for you and everything!", Alice told her. Of course she has a room ready. Sneaky little psychic.

"Why do you have a room ready for me? You've barely met me?", Angel questioned.

She was smart.

"Some vampires have special abilities. Mine is I can see the future. I already knew you were gonna come home with us!", Alice explained.

"That's so cool! Does anyone else have a super power?" Angel looked around the room with excited eyes.

"Yup, I have super strength!", Emmett told her throwing her up in the air and catching her with ease. She let out a laugh. "And Jazz man here can feel peoples emotion, like feelings you have, and can change them. And Edward can read minds."

"Really? That's so cool!", Angel squealed, "What am I thinking?", she looked at Edward.

"I don't know,", he said "I can't read yours."

"You're not a very good mind reader." Angel pouted.

"What do you mean you can't read her thoughts?", Carlisle asked him.

"I mean, I can't. I'm getting nothing from her at all! Not even a whisper!", he growled out.

Isabella whimpered at the noise and cowered behind me, letting go of Emmett's hand in the process. I let out a low snarl in warning towards Edward. How dare he scare my Angel.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to scare you.", he apologized to her.

She slowly calmed down and moved to my lap.

"Maybe she's just too young.", Alice tried to explain.

"No, that's not it. I can read an infants mind. Age does not matter.", he told her.

"Maybe she's just special. Let's just leave it for now.", Carlisle reasoned, in a whisper, he told the family, "We will discuss this later. When Isabella is asleep."

She is special alright. What child would accept us for who we are and still want to live with us. She understands more than an average 4 year old, maybe even more than older people. He heart is filled with love, for me and Emmett. But it still confuses me. Why is she reluctant to love the other Cullens? It's like she gravitated towards us knowing we were the ones who needed her most.

Emmett, because no one really considers him an adult. They all think he's childish. And he is, but that's only because he never had a real childhood. He wants to make the most of his eternity. He's been alone and sad for too long.

Me, because, well, I've never fit in. My past is dark and filled with horror and pain. I'm new to the animal diet and struggle with it a lot. Often causing the family to move from place to place. Everyone, no matter how well they think they've hid it, has felt annoyed and angry at me. Even Esme and Carlisle.

Maybe our little Angel can help us to truly feel like part of the family.

* * *

**Okay! So that's Chapter Four! Yayyy! I love a little Bella, she's just too cute! **

**OOOOOOOOH! Thank y'all to everyone who has reviewed. You don't know how happy they make me! Thank y'all for reading my story and staying patient as I update!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! There's gonna be a huge twist in my story today! And if you don't like it that's okay, your all entitled to your opinion. However, this is my story and I had a plan on how to do it from the beginning! So that's it, Enjoy the story!**

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, I just play with her characters a bit. :)**

* * *

Emmett's POV

The social worker finally came after a couple of hours of waiting. It was really simple to convince him to let Angel stay. All Rosalie has to do was bat her eyelashes a little and he was putty in our hands. Angel was really scared having another person in the room so she was even more clingy to me and Jazz. She stayed in my arms most of the time. She probably figured since I was strongest, I could protect her better.

I was a little shocked that she trusted me so easily. Most children are too intimidated by my huge stature to even approach me. But this child clung to me as if I were her life line. It felt nice to be needed. I was always on my own as a human. Working to only support myself. My father died before I was born and my mother died when I was twelve. I had to work from an early age to support myself. I worked many jobs to be able to live by myself. Often doing things others didn't want to.

Later, when I was older, I got a job as a carpenter to provide for myself. I was alone till I was 23 and Rosalie found me in the woods after being mauled by a bear. Thank god the venom healed me. Rosie is my savior. My love. My whole world. That was until we stumbled upon Angel. She needs me. Her and Rosalie are now my world. Angel needs me to protect her, Rose can protect herself. Hardly ever admitting to needing me. Other than in the bedroom, if ya know what I mean. (**AN: Sorry! I just had to!)**

Back to the matter at hand. The social worker was currently having Esme and Carlisle sign the papers to officially make Angel a part of the Cullen family, telling them that he would be by once Isabella settled in to see how she was adjusting. Speaking of her, she began squirming in my arms so I , once again, passed her on to Jasper. She started to twirl his curls around her finger, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Finally, all the papers were signed and everything was sorted out. Angel would be coming home with us tomorrow morning and once she was ready, we'd be going to her old house in the woods to get some of her stuff. Me and Jasper got to stay with Angel through the night. It's awesome to have your dad as a well respected doctor. While Angel slept we talked about what we'd do about the monsters that hurt Angel and her parents. No one deserves what she went through.

"Who do you think it was, man? No human could have done that much damage.", I asked Jasper.

"It might have been a vampire with a vendetta. They hurt them slow and painfully. If they were just there for a meal, all that blood wouldn't have been spilt and wasted.", he reasoned.

We were quiet for a moment. I was royally pissed off. How dare someone, a vampire no less, hurt an innocent child. We could only hope she doesn't remember anything from the attack.

"We'll talk to the police later. About everythin' that could lead us to the attackers. Maybe we can hunt them down and make them feel the pain Angel did.", Jasper muttered.

"Sound like the right way to go. When Angel wakes up, I'll talk to her, too.", I told him.

Once again we were silent. Thinking over all the possibilities. Jasper must have been really frustrated at this point because he was projecting it around the room.

"Hey? Do you mind staying with her? I really need to talk to Alice. I miss her. And I need to talk to Carlisle too.", Jasper suddenly said.

"Ya, Jazz. Go ahead and go, but be back soon, I miss my Rose too.", I smiled sadly.

He smiled back and left. I didn't mind watching over the little miracle in front of me. She slept soundly for about an hour after Jasper left. Then she started to whimper quietly. Slowly it got louder and she started to thrash around the bed. I shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Angel, wake up, c'mon. It's okay, you're safe. It's just a dream. Wake up, Isabella.", I whispered in her ear.

It broke my heart to see her this way. She woke up startled. Darting her eyes to every inch of the room. Finally she looked at me, her face stained with tears. She hurled herself into my arms. I rocked her back and first trying to soothe her sobs.

"What was that about, Angel? Wanna talk about it?" I asked her gently.

She looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. I didn't mean to scare you. I have that nightmare a lot. I'm used to it." She told me.

"Well, what was it about? You can tell me anything.", I said.

"It was something that happened before this. My Daddy, my real Daddy. He got hurt trying to keep me safe. They took him away from me. My other Mommy and Daddy found me after. I always dream about that day.", she told me.

"What was your Daddy like?", I asked her.

"He was nice. He loved me a lot. He had curly hair, the same as mine, the color looked like mine too! And his eyes were bright red!", she was excited talking about him.

"Red eyes?" I asked.

She looked down sadly.

"If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell without asking me?", she looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

I couldn't resist.

"I promise.", I told her.

"My Daddy was like you. But he drank from people. But only bad ones!", I was beyond shocked.

"That's not all,", she said, "I'm like you too. But sorta different.", she looked into my eyes and her eyes flashed a vibrant red that glowed through out the darkened room,"But I don't have any super powers."

"Isabella, you shouldn't have kept that from us.", I scolded her.

"I know. I'm sorry. But Daddy told me not to tell anyone!", she cried.

"Angel,", I sighed. "Calm down, please.", she took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Please tell me everything." I whispered.

"Okay. My Daddy fell in love with my Mommy when she was human. And they had me! But Mommy died later on. She didn't live through being changed. And Daddy raised me till I was 3, he taught me everything I know. And we learned that I could change back and forth between human and vampy when ever I wanted! Then they took him away from me. They killed him. I felt him, I know. And then my other Mommy and Daddy found me. And I stayed with them up until yesterday. The people who took my daddy away from me, they took them away from me too.", she looked down when she finished her story.

"The people who took away your Daddy, what did they look like?", I asked her.

"One was blonde, with long hair, he looked really mean. The second one had brown hair, he was really creepy. And the other one had black hair, he looked sad, he was the one who convinced the other to let me live. There were others. But they had on cape thingy's that covered their head.", holy crap.

I really hope I'm wrong about who those people are.

Well crap! How am I supposed to explain this to the others.

* * *

**OHS NO! I'm horrible! Abusing my powers this way! And don't worry, more about Isabella's past will soon be revealed, and of course her powers, and how her transforming from human to vamp works. Bare with me people! Thanks for reading. I will update ASAP. I get more encouraged when I read reviews though :)**

**Oh! And thank you to the people who have already reviewed!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it was so late! I've been havin some computer problems! Hate me all you want! I am such a failure! Sorry!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

Jasper's POV

I ran all the way back to the house. I needed it to clear my head. Angel has been through so much. But why her, why just her parents? Why leave her alive? None of it was making sense! I needed to talk to Carlisle. Now.

I burst through the door and ran straight up to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door twice. I heard a muffled voice invite me in.

"I was expecting to see you soon.", Carlisle said, looking up.

"Ya, well, as you can see we're really confused. About Isa, about her family, about the killers, all of it.", I pulled at my hair.

"I'm not quite sure about the reasons for any of this, but-,", he was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing, Emmett's ringtone.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Jazz, come quick. Bring the family. Bella's got some thing to tell us all.", he said and hung up.

I looked at the phone then up at Carlisle.

"You heard the man, round up the family and let's get down there.", I told him.

It took us a total of five minutes to gather everyone and run to the hospital. When we got there Emmett was waiting for us by Angels door. He nodded his head and let us in.

Angel was sitting up in her bed, playing with her hair that reached to the mattress. She looked up as I walked in and smiled, stretching out her arms toward me. I walked forward and scooped her up in my arms and took her spot on the bed with her on my lap.

She looked wide eyed at everyone entering her room.

"Emmett,", she whispered, "do I have to tell them?"

"Ya, Bells, you do.", he whispered back.

"What if they don't want me afterwards?", she asked tearing up.

"Then I will take you myself.", he said determined.

"Will somebody please explain what is goin' on?", I asked.

"Go on, Bella. Tell them.", Emmett urged her on.

"Um, ok. Well. I'm not exactly normal and neither was my real Daddy. I was born when my Daddy fell in love with my Mommy. Daddy was a vampy like you all. But he drank human blood, but only mean people. And Mommy died after having me. Daddy couldn't save her, she didn't live through the change. I grew up with Daddy till I was 3. We learned I was half vampy and could change back and forth when I wanted. Then three guys in hoody capes took him away, killed him. They let me go. They thought I was just a human and would die in the woods alone. But then my other Mommy and Daddy found me. I stayed with them up until yesterday. When the three men came back looking for me, to make sure I was dead. They found Mommy and Daddy and killed them. I hid in the closet, then I went to sleep. I don't know what happened after that or why they left.", she was in tears by now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!", she wailed.

I hugged her tighter, burying my face in her long hair.

"It's okay, darlin'. I still love ya.", I told her.

"Isabella, if you don't mind me asking, how does your vampire and human switch work?", Carlisle asked

"Well, I always have my strength and speed, no matter what. But I can still get hurt and sick and can die. But only for a little while 'cause then my vampy side takes over and heals me. I have to drink blood too. I drink human blood, from bad people, only about twice a month, and I can eat human food. And I don't have any super powers. But Eddy said he couldn't read my mind and Daddy's power didn't work on me either. He always called me a shield but I dunno what that is.", Isa finished.

She started squirming around so I handed her to Emmett who was still standing. He lifted her up in his arms and she gladly rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Isabella, while we don't mind you being half "vampy", as you put it. We do mind you drinking from humans. You will have to change to animal when you come live with us.", Carlisle told her.

Isa's eyes flew open.

"But, Mr. Docter Carly! I can't drink animal blood. I get really sick when I do!", she cried, "Please don't make me drink it. It hurts."

"We can't have her going around killing people, Carlisle! She'll expose us.", Edward said.

"Blood bags.", Emmett said, "Carlisle. Your a doctor, can't you just get her blood bags. She doesn't need a lot."

"How about we see how hunting animals goes for her and if she does get sick I'll see what I can do.", Carlisle said.

He was willing to let her get sick? While they argued Isa laid her head back down and her breathing evened out. She was asleep.

"That sounds fair.", Edward replied.

Does no one care about her health!

"Okay. We will take her hunting tomorrow.", Carlisle announced.

"Isn't tomorrow Easter?", Rosalie asked.

"Oooh! We could hide Easter eggs with candy outside the house and get her an Easter basket from the Easter Bunny! But of course it will really be from us! Does the Easter bunny even exist? Oh! We could get her a bunny! Does she even like bunnies? I'm so excited!", Alice yelled dancing around the room.

That will surely be an adventure...


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm so sorry! I am not very good with consistency, as a mater of fact I am horrible at it. But I tried and here is a new chapter that I hope you enjoy! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all! **

* * *

Rosalie's POV

After everything was resolved yesterday, Emmett laid Isabella down on the bed to let her get a little more rest. It was almost time to wake her up. She would be coming home with us, she'll be part of the family. Even after hearing everything she had to stay, everyone still wanted her. They all felt the need to protect her, just like me. There's something about her that just draws people in. She definitely drew me in.

It was just me and Alice in the room with Isabella. We were to get her cleaned up and dressed for today. She was still kinda dirty from the incident and she was just in the hospital gown, but Alice, being Alice, already had some clothes bought for her. We were just waiting for her to wake up.

After a couple of minutes of me and Alice staring at her in silence she began to shift around, and slowly opened up her big, brown eyes. Jasper quickly walked in and she looked up at him, questions in her eyes.

"Good mornin' darlin'. "He drawled,"Rose and Alice here are gonna clean ya up so we can take you home. Is that okay?"

"Can't you stay?", she asked.

"Darlin' they're gonna help you get cleaned up in the shower. Do you really want me to stay?" He smiled at her.

Her entire face turned red in a matter of seconds. And she shook her head no vigorously. We all chuckled at her expense.

"Okay. Jazz out! I want to take her home as soon as possible so she can see her room, and the surprise I have waiting for her!", Alice shooed him out of the room.

"See ya soon, Angel!", he called out behind him.

Isabella looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

"Is it okay if I pick you up to take you to the shower?", I asked her.

She answered me by raising her hands up. My grin widened and I scooped her up. She grabbed a piece of my hair and tickled her nose with the ends of it, giggling. I walked her over to the tub and sat her on the edge of it. Alice turned on the faucets and checked the water. Perfect temperature. She plugged the drain and let it fill the tub. Turning around I smiled down at Isabella. She really was the perfect picture of innocence. Long mahogany colored hair that reached her bottom, it was currently very tangled. We tried our best to clean it out but you can only do so much with a rag and water. Big brown eyes that had a tinge of green in it if you look close enough, and perfect alabaster skin. Well, mostly perfect except for the sewn up cut that adorned her forehead, and a tiny height that barely reached my mid thigh. Beautiful.

The tub was filled up and Alice turned off the water. I went back to Isabella and stood her up on the sink. I smiled at her. She slowly smiled back. This was good, progress. I carefully peeled of her clothes, careful with the scratches littering her arms, and picked her back up and placed her in the tub. Alice was ready with a cup and scooped up some water and let it drizzle over Isabella's head. She giggled loudly. We smiled at her.

It took us a while to clean her up in the tub. She still had a lot of dried blood in her hair. But we managed to get it all out. After a grueling 35 minutes washing her, we had to spend another 10 minutes coaxing her out of the tub. She really liked baths. Finally, we were able to get her out with the reminder of her surprise.

We dressed her in clothes Alice brought, a yellow and pink tank top and a pair of white daisy duke shorts with a little yellow belt, and pink ballet flats. She looked adorable. Then it took us another ten minutes to try and gently untangle her mane of mahogany curls. After it was brushed, her hair reached mid thigh and was very, very curly. Like Shirley Temple curly. It was so cute.

"Okay! She's ready!", Alice sang.

Everyone came in after she said that. Isabella looked up from my arms and reached out to Emmett. I felt a little sad that she didn't want to stay with me but I could understand. They found her, they saved her. Emmett came up to me, kissed my cheek, and scooped Isabella up in his arms. I instantly missed her.

"How does she look?", Alice asked.

"Clean.", Jasper laughed.

Both Alice and Isabella pouted.

"How about we head home?", Carlisle said.

We all agreed and walked out of Forks hospital, and went in different cars. Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme in Edwards Volvo and me, Emmett, Jasper, and Isabella in Emmett's Jeep, which was well prepared with a car seat, courtesy of Alice. I stayed in the back quietly listening to Emmett, Jasper, and Isabella converse. I was kind of curious about what was waiting for us at home. All Alice told us was that she had a surprise for Isabella

We got to the house pretty quick and what we saw surprised everyone in the car. Alice had plastic Easter eggs, filled with god know what, all over our front yard. Isabella let out a loud squeal and began struggling to get out of her car seat. We all laughed and I reached over and quickly undid her belt. She jumped out of the Jeep landing lightly on the balls of her feet and ran towards Edwards Volvo, getting there just as Alice was getting out with two Easter basket for Isabella. One with toys and candy, and another empty one for collecting the eggs. Isabella ran and hugged her legs, only being able to reach that high, and began squealing again.

"Thank you Ali! Thank you!", she yelled.

"Your welcome, hun. Now how about I give your your basket and you go off egg hunting with Emmett and Jasper?", Alice said.

Isabella snatched the basket that Alice was offering her and ran towards Emmett and Jasper.

"You guys are gonna have to help me! They're to many eggs for me to find all by myself!", She said, more like squealed.

She ran, laughing towards the yard and tripped over a rock. We were about to run after her and check her but she got back up quick and laughed. We smelt blood coming from her knee, and saw a scrape. She looked down, noticing the blood, and her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry!", she sniffled.

So quick, barely of us even saw, her eyes glowed red and her hair darkened. When her eyes and hair went back to normal her knee was healed as well as the cut on her forehead, not even a scar. We stood there stunned for a couple seconds. We snapped out of it when Isabella tugged on Emmett and Jasper's shirt hem, trying to pull them towards the eggs. They let her drag them over.

"We will talk with her again after she has her fun.", Carlisle stated.

We all moved to the front porch to watch Isabella and the boys find the eggs. Isabella was so cute. When she filled up her basket with eggs she ran up to Edward and dumped them in his lap and ran off telling him to hold them. We laughed at his expense. Then, she ran back up to Emmett and Jasper and was stuffing eggs in their pockets and when those got full she told them to hold out the got of their shirts and began piling them into that. Then she began filling up her shirt, giving everyone a view of her tummy.

Eventually, after we all had a good laugh, Esme went inside and got a plastic trash bag and handed it to Isabella. She emptied her shirts contents into the bag, ran back to Edward and told him to but her eggs in the bag, and ran back to Emmett and Jasper and did the same. After everyone put them in there she couldn't lift the bag. It was twice her size! I think Alice may have gone a little overboard. Finally, after a good 30 to 45 minutes, they collected all the eggs. Isabella had Emmett carry them for her while Jasper picked her up, she said she was tired, and the poor cowboy couldn't deny her.

Alive ran in front of them to show Isabella to her new room. And when they got there, Isabella's energy rushed back into her as she let out another squeal. I had to admit the room was amazing. Every child's dream. It was a huge room, the walls painted a sky blue, a white canopy queen size bed with matching drawers, a white desk in the corner and a little white cubby holes filled with every stuffed animal known to man kind. She was in heaven. She squirmed out of Jasper's arms and ran to her bed, which was to high for her but luckily Alice saw this and had white stairs for her to climb up. Emmett dumped over the bag of eggs and piled them on top of Isabella, both of them laughing.

"This is so awesome guys! Thank you so much!", she exclaimed.

"Anything for you Bella, your part of this family now.", Alice told her.

"Can you all help me sort through the eggys? I wanna know what's in them.", she asked us.

"There's a little of everything in them. Toys, candy, money, but mostly candy.", Alice replied.

"Isabella. We can help you sort through them after we have a talk and go hunting. Is that okay?", Carlisle asked her, Jasper growled a little, wonder what's his problem.

"Yeah, that's okay I guess.", she told him shyly.

Well this is going to be exciting...

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Well, review it and tell me what was your favorite part! Is there something I should do differently? Am I doing good? PLEASE TELL ME! Anyway... love y'all!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is another chapter courtesy of me. Know how much I love y'all? I'm sunburned so bad, you'd think I just walked through the fires of hell. I'm sitting here with aloe vera covering my legs, face, arms, and shoulders. The things I do for y'all!**

**Viva Fiesta!**

**(I'm from Texas, so yeah)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

Jasper's POV

How dare Carlisle make her drink from an animal! He knows what it'll do to her. She told him! He's getting out of hand! What's his problem? I'm so angry I can't think straight. So I just stayed there quietly holding Isa as we all walked to the living room, her legs wrapped around my waist as best as her little legs could, and waited for Carlisle's talk.

"Okay, Bella, you do understand that we, as a family, don't hurt humans. And we can't have you drinking from them.", Carlisle told her.

"Okay, I understand. I'll try for you Carly.", she sniffled, "When are we going hunting?", she asked.

"Now, if you okay with that. We can all go." He replied.

"Alright. We can go now. Can I hunt with Emmy and Jazzy?", she asked him, giving him a puppy dog look, she jutted out her lip and everything.

"That should be fine. Alright, let's go.", he told the family.

Everyone moved and ran out of the house at vampire speed. Me and Emmett were about to follow but was stopped by Isa.

"Don't leave me alone. Okay?", she looked worried.

"We promise we won't, Isa." I said, Emmett nodded beside me, "Don't you have to change into a vampire to feed?", I asked her.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Slowly, starting from the roots, her hair changed into a darker brown, nearly black, her skin became lighter, and she opened her eyes which were now a dull red. She needed to feed.

"Angel, your eyes were just a bright red yesterday at the hospital. Why are they so dull now?", Emmett asked.

"When I healed myself earlier. That takes a lot out of me. And changing between human and vampy too.", she explained.

"Then you need to get some blood in you.", I told her.

"Think you can keep up, Bells?", Emmett smirked at her.

She let out a grin and rushed past us in a blur. We looked at each other, smiled, and followed after her. She wasn't following after the others. Matter of fact, she was going the opposite direction. I could understand her. She seemed pretty embarrassed when it came to feeding. Eventually we came to a stop in the middle of the woods. Emmett smelled a bear nearby and we went after him. We came in just in time to see him finish the bear and throw it to the side. Isa let out a squeak and her eyes began to water.

"Why did you do that Emmett!", she yelled at him.

"Do what Bells?", he was just as confused as I.

She walked past him and the bear and reached a tree. She vanished behind it and came out seconds later with a bear cub. It looked to be a few weeks old. It was near her size but she carried it like nothing.

"Now she's all alone in this world!", she cried.

"Bells. God, I'm sorry. I- I didn't know. Please don't be angry. We can keep it.", he tried to reason.

I gave him a look. We can't keep a damn bear! It could hurt her! We might kill it and she'll be even more pissed. Oh God, what did he get us in to?

"Em, we can't let her keep it. What happens when it gets older and tries to hurt her?", I nearly yelled.

"She won't hurt me.", Isa whispered.

"How would you know, Isa? You can't speak bear.", I was so close to yelling.

" No. But I just know.", she stated.

"Can you speak to animals?", Emmett questioned.

"No.", she furrowed her eyebrows. "But I just know.", she said again.

Sounds like somebody I know. God no, not another Peter.

Suddenly my phone rang. I answered without even looking at the name. I already knew who it was.

"What?", I said into the phone.

"Don't you 'what' me, Major! You listen to that little girl! She's right. And my gift is telling me this won't be the limit of her powers!", Peter yelled back.

"Powers? As in more than one?", I asked.

"Considerin' you've been to high school so many times, I'd imagine you'd know what a plural word means.", he remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bye."

"Oh. Couple more things, Major. Do not let her drink animal blood, blood packets are fine. And I'll be seeing you soon.", he hung up the phone before I could reply. Bastard.

"Well, looks like we got a new pet, and you don't need to drink animal blood", I stated.

Isabella squealed and ran circles around the cub, her hair falling into her face. It let out a little roar, squeaking noise. I had to admit it was cute. She stopped running and pushed back her hair forcefully.

"I don't have to drink yucky animal blood!", she exclaimed.

"No, you don't. C'mon let's go talk to Carlisle. We'll wait at the house for then to finish huntin'.", I told her.

She picked up the cub and we ran towards the house. She plopped herself on the sofa and the bear sat next to her. It's kinda odd to keep having to call it a bear or cub. She needs to name the thing.

"Hey, Isa, why don't you give the bear a name.", I told her.

"You're right! Oh! What should I name you, little bear?", she questioned the bear.

I hope she knows it won't talk back. Suddenly she let out a squeal and jumped back. We rush towards her, shocked.

"What happened, Bells? Are you okay?", Emmett cradled her face.

"I- I heard it! I heard her in my head! She spoke to me in my head!", she was hysterical.

"What did it say, Isa?", I asked her.

"She said her name is Luna.", she whispered.

"Well, that takes the fun away from naming her.", Emmett remarked.

"Not the time, Em.", I told him

"Is she telling you anythin' else?" I asked.

"She said she's not mad at you, Emmy. That her mom wasn't very protective and she left her in the woods but Luna was following her.", she said.

She turned towards the bear.

"It's okay, Luna. We're your family now.", she told her.

Luna crawled towards Isa and laid her furry head on her lap and let out a little roar. Isa smiled and began to pet her. She was just like a docile puppy. Isabella's new protector.

The family came in by this time and all looked questionably at Luna.

Well this is gonna be one hell of a story to tell...

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry but I am kinda in pain. Anyway, review, please. Tell me your favorite part, your least favorite. Tell me what I need to correct, what was perfect. Just review!**

**More chapters soon, I promise! Oh! And reviews make me write faster!**

**Love y'all!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn I'm good. two chapter in one day! I'm getting better at this!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns ALL!**

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Don't any of you dare hurt her.", I warned.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?", Esme asked.

"Bells got a new pet.", Emmy said.

"Emmett ate its mother. Isa said it wouldn't hurt her, she just knew, she said. And I got a call from Peter, although very vague. He said to trust her. The bear wouldn't hurt her and she is soon gonna get powers. As in more then one.", Jazzy told them.

"Oh! And Bells can talk to the bear in her head! So that's two powers!", Emmy has a loud voice.

"Three actually. She's a shield, remember?", Jazzy asked Emmy.

"Oh yeah. Right.", Emmy said.

"Oh. And Peter will be visiting soon. Probably with Charlotte.", Jazzy told them.

It was really quiet for awhile. Till I decided to break it.

"Who's Peter. And who's Charlotte.", I asked them.

"Peter is my brother, Charlotte is his wife.", Jazzy said.

"Are they nice?" I petted Luna. "Will they hurt Luna?"

"Uh, no. They don't particularly like to eat animals.", his squished his eyebrows together.

"It's okay. Neither do I.", I smiled at him.

"Wait. So if Bella can't eat animals, then how is she supposed to get the sustenance she needs to live?", Carly asked.

"Peter said blood packets are fine.", Jazzy answered him.

"Okay, I guess I will get some today. I have the night shift so I won't be home till early morning tomorrow.", Carly said.

"Can I change back to human now?" I asked.

"Ya, darlin'. Go ahead.", Jazzy said.

I closed my eyes and focused on my human form. I felt a rush a energy and opened my eyes. I looked down and saw my normal hair color. Yay! I'm human!

"What time is it?", I asked.

Carlisle checked his watch and jumped up.

"It's nine fifty. I'm gonna be late to works. Bye.", he kissed my head, Esme's cheek and ran out the room.

"It's probably about time for Bella to go to bed." Rosalie said.

"C'mon I'll tuck you in, darlin'.", Jazzy told me.

"I'll dress her for bed!", Ali yelled.

I stretched my arms towards her. She smiled and picked me up. She was just about to zoom up.

"Wait!", I yelled. "Luna!"

"I got her.", Jazzy said.

He scooped her up and him and Ali ran upstairs with us. Ali took me into the closet while Jazz sat on the bed with Luna beside him. I hadn't seen the closet before. Now that I have I was excited. There was so much clothes! In so many colors! I couldn't help it, I squealed.

"Ah, so you like clothes, huh? Well don't worry, Bella. We can go shopping another time.", Ali told me.

I squealed again. Ali laughed and began to undress me. I stood there in my undies while she ran to the rack of clothes and picked out a pink nightie with butterflies on it. I giggled. It was pretty. She threw it on over my head.

"There. All done. Now come on. Jazzy needs to tuck you in.", she kissed my head and zoomed out of my room.

I giggled again. I liked Ali. I walked towards Jazzy. I tried to get on my bed but it was too big for me. He laughed and picked me up and plopped me on the bed next to Luna. He pulled the covers over me, kissed my head and pulled back.

"Night, darlin. Sweet dreams.", he said softly.

"Nighty night, Jazzy.", I whispered.

He turned on a little flower night light that was by my bed and walked towards the door, turning off the lights on his way out. I pulled Luna closer towards me. And turned on my side. My hair got in my face, I pushed it away and it got tangled around my arms. Grr! I don't like this.

I sat up and jumped down from the bed, Luna following me. I walked to the restroom that was next to my closet. I got a brush and a rubber band thingy, what are those called anyway? Hair ties? Anyway, who here knows how to French braid? Hmm. I don't wanna bother Ali and Jazz. I saw Rosie and Emmy run towards their room so I don't wanna bother them either. I don't think Edward knows how to French braid so he's out too. That leaves Esme. I think her rooms down the hall from mine.

I tiptoed to the door, Luna following behind me. I slowly opened it and walked out. I rushed towards the room I thought was hers. I was just about to open it when I heard Luna in my head again.

_No, Bellsy. Not that one. I smell her in this one,_ she walked towards the door across from the one I was at.

"Oh, thank you, Luna.", I smiled at her.

I walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Esme? Can I come in?", I asked.

"Yes, sweetie. You can.", her voice was muffled.

I opened the door and walked in. She was sitting in her bed reading a big book. She closed it when I came in and put it on the dresser beside her. She saw the brush on my hands and looked down at me.

"Do you know how to French braid? My hair keeps bothering me.", I told her.

She smiled and patted the spot in front of her. I ran over to her and she picked me up and placed me between her legs. Luna curled up on the floor beside the bed. I gave Esme the brush and she softy untangled my hair. It was making me sleepy. I zoned out after a little while of the brushing. I was awakened by Esme's voice.

"Bella? Bella, sweetie. Did you bring a hair tie?", she asked me.

I took it off from my wrist and handed it back towards her. She wrapped it around the end of my braid.

"There. All done.", she said.

"Thank you, Esme.", I told her.

I jumped down from her bed and landed quietly beside Luna, who woke up and yawned.

"Can you come tuck me in? I can't reach the bed.", I said.

She smiled at me and got off the bed and walked beside me. I reached up and grabbed her hand. Luna following silently behind us. We got to my room and she opened my door. She picked me up and walked me to my bed laying me down under the covers. Luna was trying to jump up on her own but couldn't either. So Esme picked her up too and placed her beside me. She covered us in the blankets and kissed my head.

"Goodnight, sweetie.", she smiled down at me, "Goodnight, Luna.", Luna let out a little roar in reply.

"Nighty night, Esme. Thank you again.", I told her.

"Anytime, sweetie.", she said.

She walked out the door and left it open just a crack. The way I like it. She's gonna be my permanent tuck-me-in person. I smiled at the spot she left at. I rolled over towards Luna and wrapped my arms around her.

"Nighty night, Luna.", I whispered. She purred in response and cuddled into my neck.

Maybe these people won't be so bad after all...

* * *

**Best part? Worst part? Review and tell me people!**

**Reviews give me the encouragement to write more!**

**I love y'all!**

**~NerdyLittleRed14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who finally decided to write another chapter? **

**If you guessed me, you are correct! **

**Sorry guys, I know I make up a lot of excuses but they're all true. I got really sick, I lost my voice, and I'm in choir. Singing is one of the few things that actually matters to me, soooo, I've been kind of depressed. I still haven't had the courage to sing, I'm worried my voice has changed, and I'll no longer be able to be a soprano. Anyway, wish me luck! Tomorrow I'm gonna try to sing!**

**Enjoy the chapter! I made it rather long...**

**Stephanie Meyer owns ALL!**

* * *

Esme's POV

After putting Isabella to bed I just couldn't keep myself from smiling. I remembered her hand in mine, her smile, her comfort with me. Maybe she won't be so scared of all of us now. Maybe she can one day consider me a mom to her.

By the time I was done reminiscing I heard Bella shifting around on her bed. Everyone else was still busy with their mates to hear her and Edward had his music on too loud to hear anything else. I jumped down from my bed, changed my clothes real quick, and walked over to her room. I reached her door just in time to see her open her eyes.

"Esme?", she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. Ready for a bath?", I asked her.

That seemed to have woken her up. She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms towards me. I grinned and picked her up, walking to the restroom with Luna behind us. Oh! She needs breakfast. We don't have food in the house. Oh dear. Well, we can go to the diner after she bathes and then to the groceries.

"After your all clean, Carlisle should be home. How about we go get you some food and then go to the market for some groceries?", I asked her.

She grinned and nodded her head. I smiled back at her. She was adorable. I stood her up on the closed toilet seat and turned on the water, checked the temperature, and plugged it to let it fill up. I walked over to her and took off her hair tie and let her hair loose from the braid, pulled the night gown over her head, and slipped down her underwear. I turned back to the tub and turned off the water and grabbed Bella and sat her in it.

"Want some bubbles?", I smiled.

"Yeah, lots of them please.", she nodded.

I giggled and walked to the sink and grabbed the bubbles from under it. I used about half the bottle for the tub, it was a pretty big tub. She giggled as the pink bubbles filled the tub. I let her have some fun, splashing around, for a bit then worked on her hair, soaping it up, rinsing it, and lathering it up in strawberry smelling conditioner. I rinsed her hair off and sat on the toilet seat and let her play till the water got cold. I unplugged the drain and she watched the water go down, I grabbed a towel and held it out for her while she stood up and wrapped it around herself.

"Hey, Esme?", she said.

"Yes, sweetie?", I asked as I dried her hair.

"Can I get pancakes?", she asked me.

"Of course! Whatever you want.", I laughed.

I sat her on the sink and gave her a tooth brush with tooth paste and let her brush her teeth. She rinsed out her mouth and gave me back the tooth brush when she was done.

"Do you want to pick out your clothes for the day?", I asked.

"Yeah!", she ran to her closet, naked might I add, and vanished inside for a while, Luna right behind her.

I laughed and went to her dresser and got her some underwear and went into the closet with her. I held them out for her as she stepped in them.

"So, what shall it be today?", I questioned.

"Can I wear that blue dress?", she pointed at a sundress with flowers going up from the bottom, that would look to reach about mid thigh, "And those white tights?",she was too short too reach them.

"What a lovely choice, sweetie. You'll look adorable!", I told her.

I reached up and got the tights and let her step into them, they stopped mid calf. I got up and grabbed the dress from the hanger and slipped it over her head. She ran over to the rack of shoes and grabbed blue ballet flats and put them on. I heard the front door open. Good, Carlisle's home.

"I'm home!", he yelled.

"In Bella's room, honey!", I called out to him.

"Can you pin my bangs back?", she asked me.

"Of course. Come on, let's go fix your hair.", I told her.

She grabbed my hand I led her to the restroom, Luna once again behind us. I got the brush and detangled her hair and opened the sink drawer and got a white flower clip and used it to pull her bangs away from her face. Carlisle walked in at that moment.

"There. Your gorgeous.", I told her.

She blushed.

"Thank you, Esme.", she smiled at me.

"Welcome home. We're going to get pancakes and groceries. Wanna come?", I looked at Carlisle.

"Yes. Of course. But, Bella, I got some blood for you. Would you like me to warm it up?", he asked her.

"Yes, please.", she smiled at him.

He ran downstairs and I heard the microwave turn on.

"Come on. After you have some blood, we can go.", I told her.

I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs to the kitchen just in time. Carlisle put her cup on the table as she jumped on the chair. Luna laid at her feet.

She changed into her vampire form and drank it all in a matter of seconds. Her eyes immediately turned brighter. She changed back as soon as she finished.

"Thank you, Carly!", she said.

"Now come on! Let's go get some pancakes!", I cheered.

She squealed and ran to the door with me behind her.

"Wait! What about Luna? We can't leave her.", Bella asked.

I looked up at Carlisle.

"I suppose we can take her with us. There are no laws against having a bear. We just need to take her to the veterinarian to allow us to keep it without concerns.", Carlisle said.

"Then I guess we will go to the veterinarians after we get some food in you.", I poked her belly.

She giggled and walked out the door with Luna by her side. We went to the garage where all the vehicles were at.

"Woah, you all have a lot of cars.", Bella commented.

"Yup, and one day you'll have one too.", I told her.

"Really?", she asked.

"Really.", I promised.

"So which one are we taking?", she wondered.

"My car.", Carlisle interrupted.

He walked towards his black Mercedes and opened the back door for Bella. She smiled at him and hopped in the car seat, which Alice put in all of our cars, and let Carlisle buckle her in, Luna jumped in behind her. I walked around and sat in the passengers seat, waiting for Carlisle to finish. He walked to the drivers seat and smiled at me.

"Ready?", he asked Bella.

"Yeah!", she responded.

He started the car and backed out of the garage.

"Can you open my window? Please?", Bella asked.

Carlisle responded by opening her window half way. Just enough for Bella to feel the wind in her face, and for Luna to jump on Bella's lap an stick her head out of the window.

"Luna! Your blocking all the wind!", Bella laughed.

Luna turned around and licked Bella from we chin to hair line.

"Ew.", she scrunched her nose.

Carlisle and I laughed at her face. We got to the diner in a short amount of time. I went to unbuckle Bella and Luna jumped out of the car, people around us were giving Luna odd looks. It wasn't that uncommon to have a bear as a pet, was it?

"Luna wants to know if she can have bacon.", Bella said suddenly.

I laughed and nodded at her and Luna. Luna roared back at me. I assume in thanks. As soon as we walked in, the smell of food assaulted my nose, it made it difficult to even sniff out a human. We got a booth in the back of the diner for a little bit more privacy. Even though all eyes were still on us. These people in small towns just do not know how to mind their own business. Right as we sat down a couple entered the diner yelling at each other. The man was tall and had a russet skin color, obviously a native from the La Push reservation, and the lady was tanned and blonde. As soon as they walked in the blonde started yelling.

"Jesus, Paul! Can you not go around being a man whore while we're at least together!", she screamed.

"I never said we were together. You just assumed. I've had my fill of you and I'm done. So could you please leave me alone.", he brushed her off.

She let out a scream of rage and stomped out of the diner. All eyes were on them. He looked around.

"What?", he yelled.

Everyone awkwardly turned away, except for Bella, who stayed staring at him oddly.

"Bella, sweetie, why don't you look at your menu and see what you want.", I told her.

She nodded and looked down, but her face still looked troubled.

"Can I get blueberry pancakes? And Luna a plate of bacon?", she asked me.

"Of course, sweetie. Want something to drink?", I told her.

"Mhm. Can I get apple juice?", she looked up at me.

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell the waiter.", I said.

The waited came around soon after Bella told me what she wanted. I relayed what Bella wanted to the waiter and he jotted everything down on a little notepad. When he left I turned my attention to Bella and noticed she was gone.

"Bella?", I asked aloud.

Carlisle pointed to where the man, Paul, was. I jumped up and turned towards him and saw Bella with her hands on his knees looking up at him, Luna faithfully at her side. He didn't even look at her.

"That wasn't very nice, mister.", I heard Bella mutter at him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not very nice, kid.",He tried pushing her away, Luna growled in warning.

"Is that a bear?", he asked her.

"Mhm. Her name is Luna. We're taking her to the vet today.", she smiled at him.

He finally looked down at Bella, his eyes softened and his angry features smoothed out.

"What's your name, kid?", he spoke softy.

"I'm Isabella. But I have a lot of nicknames. Emmy calls me Bells and Jazzy calls me Isa, sometimes they call me Angel. Everyone else calls me Bella.", she rambled on.

"Well how about I give you another nick name?", he asked her.

"Sure. Why not?", she giggled.

"What about Bee?", he smiled at her.

"Bee? Hm. I like it!", she laughed again.

"What's your name, mister?", Bella asked him.

"You can call me Paul.", he replied.

I decided to intervene then.

"Bella, sweetie. Come back to the table and leave the nice man alone.", I walked up to them.

Paul turned around to look at me and his eyes widened. He let out a growl and stood and pushed Bella behind him. Luna stayed where she was.

"Bloodsucker.", he muttered under his breath.

Carlisle came then.

"Ah. So the Quileute wolves are back again.", he whispered.

"Wolves?", I asked.

"We'll talk later. Right now I'm more concerned about getting Bella back.", he whispered to me.

He turned his attention to the man.

"It wouldn't be very wise to take Bella here. People will think you kidnapped her.", he kept his voice low.

"What do you want with a human girl?", Paul growled out.

"I'm not human, Paul.", Bella told him.

"How about we discuss all this with the rest of your pack later on today?", Carlisle reasoned.

"Ten o'clock. Tonight. Meet us at the treaty line. Bring her.", he motioned to Bella.

"We'll be there.", Carlisle promised.

"Just- just don't hurt her, okay? Please. Don't hurt her.", he said and walked out, leaving us stunned.

"Can I have pancakes now?", Bella asked.

I let out a breathless laugh.

"Yes, sweetie. Of course. You and Luna come eat. We still need to shop and take Luna to the vet.", I told her.

She nodded at me and her and Luna rushed back to the table, where the food was already waiting. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me and led me to the table, where Bella was already shoveling food into her mouth. Luna followed suit and dug into her bacon. All I could thing about was the meeting tonight.

* * *

The veterinarians took most of our time. Luna refused to let the veterinarian touch her and every time the doctor even tried to mention Bella stepping out for a bit she would growl. So in the end, Bella was sitting on the exam table with Luna laid out on top of her lap. She got all her shots and papers and was officially able to live with us. The doctor even gave us a paper to carry with us to show the Luna had her vaccinations and shots.

Shopping was pretty easy with Bella. She mainly wanted fruits. She'd point out stuff from her spot inside the cart with Luna and me or Carlisle would get it. We had a lot of laughs during the shopping, Bella was a a child who actually liked healthy foods. But she still asked for a big bag of cheese Cheetos, so not even she was strong enough to resist junk food. As for drinks we got milk and apple juice. Bella claimed she didn't like the way bubbly drinks made her tummy feel. We got many looks from the towns people, mainly because of Luna.

By the time we knew it, it was almost time to go to the border. The drive home was quiet. No one knew what to expect. The only noise was Bella and Luna playing in the back. When we got home everyone was waiting for us. Alice, no doubt, had told them what happened. The boys came and put all the groceries away for us, using vampire speed, of course.

"Can I have Cheetos before we go?", Bella asked Carlisle, tugging at his shirt.

He chuckled and gave her some in a zip lock bag we had in the cabinets.

"Thank you.", she told him.

"We're going to run to the border. Is everyone okay with that?", Carlisle asked around.

Everyone nodded but Bella. She was going to be carried by Jasper. She walked up to him and he bent down and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, Cheetos in hand, which were now wrapped around his neck.

"Emmy, can you get Luna, please?", she gave him 'the eyes'.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got her.", he bent down and picked her up.

Everyone was ready to go. We ran out of the house and arrived at the border in minutes and waited for the wolves.

Only God knows what will happen from here...

* * *

**No! Paul has not imprinted on her! Yes! The wolves will make an appearance!**

**They have a lot to do with Bella's future actually. **

**Next chapter is gonna be in Paul's POV**

**Anyway... Tell me what you loved, what you hate, whats cute, whats stupid, REVIEW! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	11. Chapter 11

I have done another chapter, just for y'all!

Hope you enjoy it!

Stephanie Meyer has the honor of owning everything!

* * *

Paul's POV

When I saw that girl I don't know what happened. I just felt an overwhelming need to protect her. I know I didn't imprint, it's was nothing like Sam and Emily felt, I know that from his thoughts. The moment I looked at her I knew I would do anything to keep her safe, like I would a younger sibling. Then I saw those two Cullen's with her. The Cullen's can't keep her, she's a human girl. They could hurt her! Wait, she said she wasn't human. She looked human to me though, smelt like it too. Though I could hardly smell anything in there, other than food. I needed to tell the pack, something strange is going on.

As soon as I left the diner I ran into the woods and shifted, running towards La Push. I felt Sam and Jacob in my head. Sometimes it was so weird to have people in your head and to actually talk to then like that too. Just plain creepy.

_Paul? Paul, what's going on, man?,_ Jake asked.

_The Cullen's. They had a human with them. A little girl around two or three, she was tiny,_ I told them.

I replayed what happened in my head to them they were shocked for a minute

_Paul, did you- did you imprint on her?_ Sam asked.

_No! I can't explain it. But I felt something for her. Like she was my family, like my sister. Like I needed to protect her. No matter what,_ I tried to explained.

Sam howled in the air. Calling all the other pack members. Slowly, one by one, I felt them shift.

_What's going on? I was with Kim, man. This better be important,_ Jared was always with Kim now and days.

_Is everything all right?_ Seth worried.

_I'll explain when everyone's here,_ Sam said.

Quil and Embry were next to shift.

_Are there leeches? Do we get to kick some leech ass?_ Quil was excited.

_Dude, that would be awesome! Are there?_ Of course Embry would think something similar.

The twins, Brady and Collin, were next.

_What happened?_ They both asked.

Twins were creepily alike. Especially young ones. Those two shifted too young. Only thirteen years, they didn't deserve this. Finally I felt Leah shift too.

_Hurry up,_ she complained.

Sam relayed to then what happened. Everyone was once again shocked.

_How can they keep her with them? She had blood flowing through her body. Even if she wasn't human she still has blood,_ Jared wondered.

_She isn't safe,_ Sam agreed.

_So what do we do?_ Seth asked.

_We go to the meeting with them and try to figure out what's going on. Everyone will be there. No complaining, no exceptions, S_am ordered.

Various replies of yes were heard. Everyone was kind if worried about tonight. No one knew what to expect or what would happen. Everyone's thoughts revolved around Bee. They all wondered what happened when I looked at her. How I was instantly protective of her. I didn't even know. All I did know was that I was going to talk to the elders after the meeting. Which is in about 10 minutes. I might as well head out to the border. Sam agreed to my thought and trotted along beside me. We took our time heading out there, everyone else following behind. All their thoughts were a jumbled mess.

When we got to the border the Cullen's were all ready waiting for us. My attention was on Bee who was sitting on the ground, leaning on her bear, and eating a bag of Cheetos. She looked up at us when we came up to the eyes wandered around till they met mine. She smiled at me and waved.

"Hi, Paul!", she yelled.

I was shocked. She recognized me. That's impossible. I looked around the pack to see if any of them noticed it. They all had the same soft look of wonder I had on mine when I connected eyes with her. They all felt it too. That undeniable urge to protect her. Bee looked around till she spotted Seth, who out of all of us looked to be most approachable. He stood tall and wagged his tail like a small puppy. Bee stood up from the ground and began to walk towards him, the bear behind her. One of the Cullen's, the big one, followed behind her till she reached the border. Sam let out a warning growl and he stopped, but Bella continued and passed the border into La Push territory. She walked straight up to Seth, she was barely the height of his legs, and stood on her tippy toes reaching for his nose. He bent down and she petted his nose. He let out a snort and Bee giggled.

_Look at how tiny she is! She looks like a two year old!_ Seth laughed.

She stopped and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm four!", she yelled at him.

He stumbled back, stunned.

_Sh- she heard me?_ He stuttered.

"Yes I heard you! I told Paul. I'm not human.", she stated.

_What are you?_ I asked her

She turned to look at me.

"I'm half vampire and half human,", she announced.

Then, slowly, she changed. Her skin became lighter, clearer, not a single freckle in place, and her hair changed into a dark, nearly black, color. All in all, it was amazing to watch. She opened her eyes and they were a brilliant red, the edges of her eyes looked an electric blue though, that's not normal for a vampire. Some of the pack let out a growl. She turned to look at those who did, but before she could say anything the blonde leader spoke up.

"She does not drink from humans. We have been giving her blood bags. Her stomach is to weak to hold down animal blood.", he explained.

That seemed to satisfy the pack.

_Why are her eyes rimmed blue like that?_ Jared asked.

They seemed confused by that. Bee turned around to look at them and they were shocked to have seen it. Was this new?

"We don't know. They weren't like that this morning.", Carlisle said.

"The blood bags? Could that be it?", Esme asked.

"I don't know. I don't see why that would happen.", Carlisle wondered.

"Maybe it was because it's not fresh?" Emmett suggested.

"Maybe. I'll run a test on her later and tell you all what it was when you visit.", Carlisle set us at ease.

Bee ran, vampire speed, from Seth to me. I jumped back a little, what can I say, she surprised me. Luna calmly walked over. Bee smiled up at me, I let out a grin, tongue rolling out of my mouth. She giggled.

The blonde leader, Carlisle as he introduced them, told us of her past. And how she can transform from human to vampire.

"Isa, can you come back over here. I don't trust the mutts.", the other blonde, Jasper said.

"They won't hurt her. They feel a bond towards her. All of them, the same bond. But it's not imprinting. They just want to protect her.", Edward suddenly said.

_The hell?_ Jared wondered.

"I can read minds", he explained.

I growled at him. Bee turned her attention towards me.

"No growling.", she wagged her finger at me.

I poked her forehead with my nose, and snorted. She made a weird face.

"Ew."

_So what about the bond? You know this means we can't just leave her. We need to be around he too,_ Sam directed his thoughts to Edward, who said them aloud.

"I'm sure we can arrange something. Bella seems comfortable around you, so she could probably go to La Push for a bit, or you could come to our land.", Carlisle reasoned.

"Carlisle! You can't trust the wolves. They have no control over their shifts!", Emmett yelled.

"Son, you heard what Edward said. They just want to protect her.", Carlisle explained.

"Besides, Luna will be with me too!", Bee tried to comfort him, "I want to go Emmy. I like the wolves."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck and hung there. She looked towards them and her eyes watered.

"They need me. I just know that they need to be in my life. If they're not I know I won't live.", she explained

I whimpered. I don't want her to die.

"I won't die. They won't let me.", she whispered in my ear.

_How does she know this?_ Sam asked.

"Isabella has quite a bit of powers for a vampire. And it seems with each passing day they get stronger or more gets added.", Edward spoke.

"Y'all can come over whenever you want. But she can't go to y'all unprotected. We need to stay with her. So come when you want to. My wife will know when you do.", Jasper told us, he turned towards his family, "I trust Isa. If she says she needs them, then she probably does. She has a gift like Peters. We all need to trust her intuition."

"Thank you, Jazzy!", Bee squealed.

She ran to him and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Can we go home now? I'm sleepy.", Bee said.

"'Course, Angel.", Jasper said.

"Wait! Sam, can you tell Old Quil, Billy, Harry, Sue, and Emily I want then to visit me too! Oh! And I want Clair to come and play with me!", Bee announced.

_She really is powerful,_ Jared said, shocked.

"Bye Jared! Bye Sam! Bye Leah! Bye Seth! Bye Quil! Bye Embry! Bye Jacob! Bye Paul! Bye Brady and Collin!" She named everyone one of us, looking at each she said.

With that, they turned around and walked home, Luna following behind. The rest of the family lingered behind.

_Thank you,_ Sam bowed his head.

Edward relayed the message to them. Carlisle nodded his head and they walked away, slowly disappearing into the woods.

_C'mon guys. We need to talk to the elders about what just happened,_ Sam told us.

* * *

Sam explained everything to the pack elders, which included Old Quil, Henry, and Billy. When they heard how we all had felt a connection to her they looked at each other like they knew something.

"What do you know? What does this mean?", I asked.

"Well, there's an old legend we used to hear as kids from our elders.", Harry said.

"What's the legend?", Sam asked.

"There was once a seer in the tribe who could see into the past and future. One day she had a vision of a pale face, she said she saw her end a war that was to happen with cold ones and werewolves. She was to bring peace among them. And end the long feud with the rulers of the vampiric race and the wolves. She never mentioned that the pale face was half vampire. All she said was that she was the most powerful being among all the supernatural, and that she would gain powers that would enable her to end the war. She was to be loved by all, no one could resist her charm.", Billy told us.

"At the time the legend was popular, the elders nicknamed the pale face 'The Angel'.", Old Quil added.

"So that fact that you all felt the need to protect her was probably your wolves recognizing her as The Angel sent to save us. They know that she needs to be protected now, while she is still vulnerable, so she can continue to grow powerful and end the war that is to soon come.", Henry finished.

Damn...

* * *

**Finished! Y'all know the drill, I love my reviews! Best part? Worst part? Funniest part? Stupidest part?**

**So I got a PM asking about how I came to learn of the Twilight series. Well, one day my friend come up to me, hands me his book, and tell me have to read it because the main character (Bella) is just like me, I'm terribly clumsy too. So, I feel for her quite a bit. **

**So, yeah. That is how I learned of Twilight, and I was hooked.**

**How did y'all come across the books? Review and tell me!**

**Love y'all**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter!**

**Guess what!**

**We got a new principal at my school and he called me in his office and was all like "I don't know what your other principal had to say about your hair, but I'm telling you that the color is too unnatural for my school. You need to darken it!"**

**I was like "Excuse me, sir? This is my natural color." **

**He was like " I will not tolerate lying ma'am! I'm calling your mother!"**

**I was all like "Go ahead! She'll tell you the same thing! I aint gonna put chemicals in my hair, and ruin it, just to satisfy you 'cause you don't like my hair color!"**

**I got in trouble...**

**But my hair is the one thing I love 'bout myself. The red is completely natural, I swear! Its not a ginger red though. Its more like a brown mixed with red, so like a maroonish color, and it really long, like up to my butt, long, and shiny, so it does look kind of bright in certain lights. And it has natural curls and its healthy! My mom tells me if I dye it, the natural curls wont be so perfect, like it is now, and it will frizz. So yeah, I was so offended.. And pissed..**

**What do y'all think 'bout him?**

**Anyway, yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

Edwards POV

The wolves were really sincere in their thoughts about Bella. They really just wanted to protect her, love her. It had been a couple of weeks since the meeting with them. The family's thoughts were constantly a garbled mess. They didn't know what to believe. They all agreed on one thing though. They trusted Bella. The wolves have been visiting Bella quite a bit since the meeting. Often staying in wolf form and just playing with her like over grown puppies. Bella asked on multiple occasions why the other humans of the tribe wouldn't come. They always responded with,

"They were busy.", but Bella knew it was because they didn't trust us.

Bella also gained a new power. One day we were sitting on the sofa and she complained the TV show was boring. She, being the lazy person she is, asked for me to get her the remote. Which was on the coffee table. I told her to get off her lazy butt and get it her self. She stares hard at the remote for a bit and suddenly it floats mid air and lands right in her hand. She turns to me and sticks her tongue out at me, and changes the channel. So now she can levitate things. Emmett was entertained by that for a while.

Esme tucked Bella every night since she came to live with us. Today I could vaguely hear her soft snores through the walls. It's nearly 10 in the morning and she's still resting. I heard Esme go in her room and get her bath ready, waiting for her to wake up. When she did, I could hear her and Esme laughing and just enjoying each others company. They've really grown close in these past weeks.

Carlisle often took her to work with him when Alice would tell him it was going to be a slow day. Bella loved following him around the halls of the hospital. And she also loved the attention she got from the nurses. One day, Carlisle came home glowing with pride when Bella had accidentally called him 'Daddy'. Esme was a little saddened by that.

Emmett and Jasper were with her for the majority of the days. Either playing outside with her or playing Xbox with her. Teaching her all their little dirty tricks. Most of the time they watched movies with her though. Bella loved zombie movies. They got a huge kick out of that.

I've been giving her piano lessons lately. When we came home from the meeting with the wolves, she heard me playing. Now she constantly wants me to play for her or to teach her to play. I didn't mind. I was the only one who didn't have something in common with her, now I do.

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice have had some bonding time too. Last week Rosalie and Bella went to the park together, Bella came back with a stuffed lamb she wouldn't let go off. They have been close since then, Rosalie often giving Bella company as she bathed, playing with her, and watching TV with her. Alice recently took her shopping, where they pierced Bella's ears for the first time. Bella absolutely adored her after, and Alice often was there to dress her in the mornings. Though today they were both out, busy, so they couldn't do their jobs for the day. Alice was at some shoe sale in Seattle and Rosalie was in Port Angeles getting parts for her car. So it was just Esme and Bella. They went down stairs together and I saw from Esme's thoughts, her cutting up strawberries for Bella, who practically begged for them.

"I'm gonna have to go to work in a little bit, sweetie. Think you can watch over the boys for me today? Carlisle already went to work.", I heard Esme tell her.

"Mhmm. Nothing will happen on my watch!", Bella announced happily. "Wait. What do you work as?", she wondered.

"I decorate houses for people.", she told her.

"That sounds like fun!", Bella yelled.

"I enjoy it very much.", Esme agreed.

Esme kissed her head and told her goodbye and walked out of the house. Bella was left in the kitchen to wander. Jasper and Emmett were in the game room, playing the Xbox. I heard Bella's footsteps come up the stairs and stop at my door. She knocked twice.

"Edward!", she called out.

"Come in, Bella.", I told her.

She slowly opened the door and peered her head inside. Esme dressed her in simple jeans, a blue long sleeve, and white tennis shoes.

"Can I ask you something?", she looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Go ahead.", I urged her on.

She walked inside the room and climbed up on the couch, where I was laying, and sat on my stomach. Luna walked in seconds later and laid by the side of the couch. The bear had grown quite a bit since they found her. She was now bigger then Bella, nearly the size of a Great Dane. Bella liked to ride her around like a horse when they went out. Luna didn't mind it.

"Can you take me to the mall?", she asked me.

"Why do you wanna go to the mall?", I questioned.

"Well, today is Mother's Day. And I wanted to get Esme something. She's been so nice to me since I've came here.", she explained.

"Why didn't you ask Jasper or Emmett?", I wondered.

"Because, I know Jazzy doesn't like to be in a place with a lot of humans. And Emmy isn't a very quiet person...", she wandered on.

"Alright. You've proved your point. You ready to go?", I asked her, slowly sitting up, and gently pushing her into my lap.

"Mhmm!", she nodded her head.

Bella's grown too. Both mentally and physically. She now had the mind of an average fifth grader, she long ago started calling Carlisle his name rather than her preferred name of 'Carly'. And her height, well, Alice said she's gonna stop growing at about five feet. At the moment she is only three feet. She's gonna stay tiny. Carlisle was worried about her growing so fast. But then Jasper got a call from Peter explaining that since she's half human and half vampire, her growing is going to be sped up. And that she'll stop once she reaches maturity. We stopped fretting after that.

She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a little pink wallet and handed it to me.

"Alice gave me that this morning. She said she knew what I was planning and wanted to let me know that Esme won't mind me wanting her to be my new Mommy.", she explained.

I laughed. Classic Alice. I opened up the little wallet and was surprised to see a wad of hundred dollar bills. I turned and looked at Bella.

"How about I hold this for you so you won't lose it?", I asked.

"Okay! Thank you, Edward!", she clapped her hands and ran out the door to tell Emmett and Jasper she was going to the mall with me.

They mumbled a response. Luna stayed by the couch and looked at me. Bella ran back to my room. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the door, Luna following behind.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's go!", she screamed excitedly.

I laughed at her and walked with her to the garage, buckling her in the car seat Alice provided in my Volvo. Luna climbed in behind her, as usual. We drove all the way to the mall with Bella in the back singing random songs that came on the radio. I eventually smiled at her and sang along with her.

We got to the mall in a short amount of time. I unbuckled Bella as Luna jumped out of the car. She climbed out after her and jumped on her back. I shook my head at the two of them. The people of Forks were used to those two weirdos by now, we rarely got any strange looks. I led them inside the mall.

"So, Bella, any idea of what you want to get her?", I asked.

"Alice said she saw me getting her a necklace that said 'Mommy' on it. Can you take us to a jewelry store?"

I led them to the store and Bella picked out the necklace right away. It was a silver and had a heart pendant with pink sapphires and diamonds along the heart. A banner was across the middle of the heart with the engraving 'Mommy' on it. We had it gift wrapped to perfection. I took out Bella's wallet from my pocket and gave it to her. She paid and we left with no complaints. The lady seemed a bit shocked to see Bella with so much money though.

We got home about the same time as Carlisle. Bella ran and gave him a hug as soon as we walked in.

"I got Esme a gift! Imma ask her to be my Mommy! And if she's my Mommy then that makes you my Daddy! Can I call you Daddy?" She asked him, still wrapped in his arms.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

_Is she serious?_ He asked me mentally.

I nodded my head. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, Bella. You can call me anything you want.", he mumbled into her hair.

I knew if he could cry, he would be. It really was a touching moment.

"So, when are you going to give Esme her present?", he asked her.

"As soon as she gets home!", she yelled excitedly, looking up at him.

Bella ran and hid the wrapped gift under the sofa.

"When we watch TV like we normally do, I'll give it to her and ask.", she ran up to play Xbox with Jasper and Emmett, Luna faithfully behind her.

"Esme is going to be ecstatic.", I told him.

"That girl is completing our family.", Carlisle said, silently agreeing.

* * *

It was two hours before Esme finally came home. Bella was so excited, she started to effect Jasper, who unknowingly projected it around the room. As soon as Esme walked through the door, Bella practically threw the controller away from her and flew down the stairs. She jumped on Esme and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Come watch TV with me! I've been waiting for you for so long!", she stressed out the last word.

"Of course, sweetie.", Esme laughed at her enthusiasm.

She carried Bella to the sofa and sat her on her lap she changed the TV to Sponge bob, which Bella has been obsessed with. Everyone came down to sit with them. Emmett was on one side of the love seat with Rosalie in his lap and Jasper was on the other with Alice in his lap. Carlisle sat next to Esme and wrapped his arm around her. I sat on the other side of Esme, with Bella's legs on my lap. Luna calmly walked in and sat at Esme's feet. Everyone, including me, had a smile. We watched TV for about ten minutes before Bella couldn't wait anymore.

"I have a present for you!", Bella exclaimed hopping down from her lap. She bent down and grabbed the wrapped parcel from under the couch, petting Luna on her way up. She handed the box to Esme with a smile.

"Open it.", Bella said.

Esme slowly unwrapped the gift. When she opened the box she let out a gasp.

"Happy Mother's Day. I asked Carlisle to be my Daddy today. Can you be my Mommy?", Bella asked.

Esme eyes watered, tears that will never fall. She looked around at the smiling faces of our family. She let out a sob. Bella's smile dropped immediately.

"Don't cry, Esme. I'm sorry. You don't have to say yes.", Bella panicked.

Esme shook her head and grabbed Bella in a hug, pulling her back up on her lap.

"No, sweetie. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy you asked me to be your Mommy. I would love to, Bella. I would love to call you my daughter. I'll be your Mommy, Bella. And you aren't ever gonna get rid of me.", Esme sobbed out.

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around Esme's neck.

"I don't want to ever get rid of you. You're my Mommy now. I love you.", Bella said.

"I love you, too. I love you so much, sweetie.", Esme choked out, peppering her face with kisses.

I looked around at the smiling faces of my family and knew, we were complete...

* * *

**YEAH! I am actually pretty proud of this chapter...**

**Tell me what you loved? What you hate? What was funny? What was stupid? Who do you want to see Bella bond with more? Review and tell me!**

**Anyway, yeah, Happy Mothers Day to the Mommy's reading this story!**

**I love y'allllll!**

**Sorry 'bout my rant up on the top of this chapter... But seriously! Tell me what y'all think of him! Isn't he a total butt?**

**P.S. Something about me?...**

**I am a proud Texan and, YES, I do have an accent! And, THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR! GOSH!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO SORRY! I had finals and I had to study and stuff. I barely had time to shower, let alone write a new chapter! So, so sorry!**

**Its shorter than previous chapters, but hey! At least I'm givin y'all somethin!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

* * *

Jasper's POV

Two weeks have passed since Isa asked Carlisle and Esme to be her parents. She's grown closer to everyone now, even the wolves. However the humans in the pack still haven't visited, that's upsetting Isa. She's growing everyday, both physically and mentally, she now reached a height of three feet and 5 inches. As for her mental age, it's about the same, but she still has her moments of adorable childlike curiosity. Fortunately she hasn't reached full maturity yet. Her eyes, though, in vampire form have fully changed to a shocking, electric blue color. Carlisle has a theory it has something to do with the refrigerated donated blood, but isn't quite sure what it is that makes her eyes blue. Isa thinks its just about the coolest thing in the world.

She has made a new friend with the wolves. Leah, a wolf girl who insisted on not coming over because she thought Isa to be just another one of us, 'blood sucking leeches', finally was convinced by her little brother, Seth, to come over. And the second she saw our Angel, she was hooked. Leah became her favorite play mate. they often chased each other around, Leah in wolf form of course, and just laid under trees relaxing in each others presence.

Today the whole family was lounging around the living room watching a movie Isa insisted on. I don't even know the name of it, all I know is that it has something to do with a blue little alien. Isa was currently sitting on Edwards lap, focused completely on the movie, with Luna beside them resting her head on Isa's lap. Emmett, on the other hand, seemed bored out of his mind.

"Bells, can we watch something else? This is really boring. Plus you've already seen this.", he complained.

She shushed him and remained transfixed on the television screen. Emmett, who finally had enough of the movie, which everyone else seemed to be enjoying, grabbed the remote from beside him and changed it to some race car movie.

"Hey! I was watching that!", Isa yelled, jumping up from Edwards lap.

"Well I was bored. You can watch it some other time, without me.", Emmett replied.

Isa walked over to him and climbed up on his lap and stood up, it was a pretty comical sight, to stand face to face with her brother.

"Emmy, I love you, but right now your making me upset. Please give me the remote.", she said.

"Bells. Watch it some other time. I'm bored.", he complained.

"I don't care if your bored. Go watch TV in your room. I was enjoying that movie.", she began to shake.

"Emmett, sweetheart, she had the remote first, it's only fair she gets to choose the movie.", Esme tried to diffuse the situation.

"But Esme! No one even cares for the movie anyway. It's boring.", Emmett continued.

Isa was shaking, standing on Emmett's lap. She looked down to cover her face with her hair. It was quiet for a little while. Then her hands erupted in flames, her hair changing from mahogany to nearly black and her skin became paler than it already was. She changed to her vampire form. Emmett jumped up and away from her. She landed silently on the couch beside him. The flames stopped, she looked up at us, confused, only to find us on our feet silently backing away from her. She had the power of fire, the only thing that can harm us vampires, and she can't control it.

Her eyes began to water and her bottom lip shook. No one made a move to step closer. She jumped up and ran out of the house, Luna following behind at a slower pace. That seemed to wake everyone up.

"Oh my god.", Emmett muttered.

"Did she just-", I began.

"She had fire, in her hands, and it didn't even hurt her!", Alice screeched.

"Oh my. Carlisle! We have to go after her! Jesus, we just stood here while she ran away!", Esme sobbed.

"Don't you think we should let her calm down? She might still be angry and hurt someone with her new fire power.", Edward said.

"Angry! She's not angry! Did you see that look on her face, hurt and a hell of a lot of betrayal! Christ, Emmett! Why didn't you just give her the damn remote!", Rosalie yelled.

"I didn't think that would happen!", Emmett yelled back.

"Can we stop arguing for five minutes and go and find my baby girl!" Esme yelled.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Esme never yelled. Not even when one of us breaks something.

"No one? Okay, fine then! I'll go and find her on my own!", she turned and ran out of the house.

"Just stay here, kids. Esme is upset, we will bring back Bella.", Carlisle told us.

He turned on his heel and ran after Esme.

Hurt radiates through out the room. It really was their own fault. Our little Angel is out there somewhere, probably crying her eyes out, while they stood there like idiots playing the blame game.

"Well. I don't know 'bout y'all, but our baby sister just ran out of the house 'cause of our stupid mistake, and Imma go out and find her. Follow if y'all wanna.", I muttered to them.

I ran out the door following Esme and Carlisle's scent. The rest of the family right behind me.

Don't worry baby sis, we're comin' for ya...

* * *

**Its short I know. I just needed to post SOMETHING soon before y'all hated me for not updating. Well, its summer so I will be updating a lot more sooner than I used to. **

**Once again sorry for the delay, love y'all!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14, guys! **

**Totally long over due!**

**hope y'all enjoy it though!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly.. **

* * *

Isabella's POV

I can't believe Emmy pushed me off him like that. Why would he do that? I would never hurt him, or anyone! But they didn't seem to believe that at the moment. I looked around at my family and saw them backing away from me with fear in their eyes.

No! No! Please. I don't wanna be alone again! Don't back away.

No one made a move to come towards me. I couldn't stand it. My own family was scared of me. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and ran out the door, my tears trailing down me cheeks. I could barely hear Luna following behind me. At least she isn't scared of me.

I ran all the way to the La Push border and stopped at it. Can I go to the wolves? Will they be scared of me too? What if they don't want me anymore either? No! No! The wolves will accept me. They have to. I know they will. But I don't want to run anymore. I'm too tired. I've never been in vampire form for more than a few minutes. I heard a noise behind me in the trees. I twirled around as fast as I could and spotted Luna calmly approaching me.

_Sweet Bella. Change back to human. I'll take you where you want to go._

I smiled at her. Trust Luna to always know what I wanted. I quickly changed back to human while Luna laid down so I could climb on her back. Thank goodness I wore jeans today. She ran straight through the border and headed towards the house I've never been to.

Luna ran for a while and I finally saw the house in the distance. Sams house. I hope he's home. I got off Luna and calmly went up to the door. I raised my fist to knock and stopped. What if he gets scared of me too? What if he doesn't want me near him? What if I'm stuck all alone with no where to go?

I could feel my eyes watering again. My nose tingled and I knew I was about to start crying. Just as the first tear rolled down my cheek the door in front of me was thrown open. A pretty lady was standing in front of me, looking down at me with wide green eyes. Well, one was wide, the other, where three long scars covered her face and trailed down her arms, was normal.

"Oh. Hello. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Can I help you?", she smiled down at me.

I was only as tall as her hip. Darn you shortness. Even though she was a pretty tall lady

"Um, I was looking for Sam. I'm Bella.", I sniffled.

"Bella Cullen?", she gasped.

I nodded my head.

"Are you Emily?", I asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I am. Do you want to come in and talk about what has you so upset?", she cooed at me.

I reached my hands up to her in response and wiggled my fingers. She giggled and bent over, picked me up, and place me on her hip.

"How about I get you some muffins?", she asked.

I nodded my head and sniffled.

"Please.", I croaked out.

She turned around and started to walk inside. Luna of course followed and Emily let out a little scream at Luna's size.

"She won't hurt you. She's my friend. Her name is Luna.", I explained to her.

"Really? Well how would you like to come inside for some muffins too?", she asked Luna.

Luna roared in response and trailed behind us. Emily sat me on the table in the kitchen and got a cloth from the drawer. She smiled down at me and wiped the tears from my face. And probably all the boogies too. Ew. Boogies.

She turned around and got a plate of muffins off the counter and handed one to me. She grabbed two more and placed them on the floor for Luna.

"Now, can you tell me why your crying?", she asked.

"They're scared of me.", I wailed.

"Honey, please don't cry. Calm down. Who's scared of you?", she tried to soothe me.

"My family. They hate me. They think I'm gonna hurt them. I would never hurt them! I love them!", I cried.

"Okay, honey, calm down. Can you start from the beginning? What happened?", she ran her fingers through my hair.

I told her what happened. How Emmett refused to give me the remote. How I got angry and accidentally changed. How I gained a new power.

"So it's true? You're really half vampire?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am.", I said.

"Well. About your situation at home, Bella, honey, I really think you need to go and talk to them. Explain to them what happened.", she hugged me.

"But what if they don't want me anymore? Emily, I don't wanna be alone anymore.", I cried.

"How about I come with you? And if they don't want you, Bella, then I will gladly take you.", she smiled.

"Really?", I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Will you come with me?", I asked.

"Of course.", she promised.

She lifted me off the table and put me on the ground. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"C'mon Luna!", I called to her.

Hand in hand me and Emily walked to the La Push border. I was surprised to see everyone already standing there. Mommy was hugging Daddy and was shaking. Emmy was walking back and forth while Rosie stared at him, arms crossed with a sad face. Edward was sitting a rock, staring in our direction, no doubt hearing Emily's thoughts, and Jazzy and Ali were standing off to the side, Jazzy was looking down so I couldn't see his face. As soon as me and Emily came into view everyone's heads snapped up and all eyes were on me.

"Bella!", Mommy cried.

I felt my ears begin to tear up. They were all here. Waiting for me? They don't hate me?

"Mommy!", I yelled.

I let go of Emily's hand and ran into my Mommy's arms. I began to sob in her should as she petted my head and hushed me.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I didn't mean too! I'd never hurt any of you!", I wailed.

"I know, baby, I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry we over reacted. I'm so sorry.", she sobbed.

"Don't cry, Mommy! Please stop I promise I won't leave again!", I nuzzled her cheek with mine.

Right after me and Mommy calmed down, I was passed around by my family each of them muttering and apology and smothering me. I reached Emmy last, I stood in front of him and looked down. I poked the ground with the toe of my shoe and swayed. Suddenly I was scooped up in his muscle-y arms and squeezed.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry. We can go home and watch whatever you wanna watch and I'll never complain again. I'm sorry, my little Angel.", he peppered my face with kisses.

"Emmy. It's okay. I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I'm sorry too.", I smiled at him.

I suddenly realized Emily was still standing at the border. I wiggled out of Emmy's arms and ran to her and threw my arms around her legs.

"Thank you, Emily.", I whispered.

She patted my head and smiled down at me.

"I hope to see you soon, sweet little Bella.", she giggled.

I smiled up at her and pulled away. I ran back to Daddy and reached my arms up, asking to be carried. I was so sleepy. I looked over at Mommy and saw her whisper thank you to Emily. I smiled into Daddy's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I was back with my family, back where I belong...

* * *

**Another chapter complete! YAYY! **

**Sorry for the delay, my thoughts were at a stand still. But, I did it!**

**OH! I noticed on a lot of previous chapters, I made a lot of typos. If y'all notice them, please tell me, I'd appreciate it.**

**Anyway, I fixed all my typos! YAY!**

**Review, PLEASE! I love to hear y'alls comments on this story!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**~NerdyLittleRed15**


End file.
